


На неведомых дорожках

by LeeLana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Mistress of Copper Mountain
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Тесей никогда не думал, что его поездка в Россию получится настолько незабываемой.





	На неведомых дорожках

В Эрмитаже Тесей с таким интересом слушал рассказ экскурсовода про украшения скифов, что не сразу понял, что его кто-то окликнул. Вздрогнул от легкого похлопывания по плечу и резко, готовясь отразить удар или заклинание, обернулся.

— Ну наконец-то, Тесей! Тебе не дозовешься! — Высокий, на дюйм выше Тесея, человек с обаятельной белозубой улыбкой обнял его до хруста в ребрах.

— Юрий!

Они познакомились на фронте, вместе пережили две зимы и десятки боев, Юрий научил Тесея сносно говорить по-русски (а ругаться — совершенно без акцента) и пить водку из половинки огурца, а Тесей Юрия — показывать карточные фокусы без магии и пронзительно свистеть. После подписания мира они виделись три раза на заседаниях Международной конфедерации магов: пару раз на конференциях по делам маглов и еще один — на переговорах по доработке Статута о секретности в связи с окончанием войны.

— Ты как здесь, в России, оказался? — Юрий толкнул Тесея в плечо и только собрался задать свои знакомые по фронту вопросы (про семью, здоровье, работу и удачу), как экскурсовод недовольно на них поглядела и чуть поджала губы. Тесей тоже заметил ее строгий осуждающий взгляд.

— Отойдем?

На цыпочках они сбежали в коридор, где можно было говорить в полный голос и не стесняться неположенной болтовни.

— Какими судьбами? — Юрий еще раз обнял Тесея и крепко пожал ему руку.

— Деловыми, политическими, все как обычно. Я в составе делегации по вопросу урегулирования торговли артефактами, использование которых может нарушить наши законы. Уж не знаю, зачем меня туда включили, ребята из сектора по борьбе с неправомерным использованием магии и без меня бы справились. Переговоры уже закончились, осталась только культурная программа. Вот, — он махнул в сторону зала, — просвещаюсь. Красиво.

— Как, уже все? — разочарованно вздохнул Юрий. — Когда ты уезжаешь?

— Завтра, как раз на Хэллоуин дома будем. После Эрмитажа нас везут в картинную галерею, не помню, правда, в какую именно.

— Ты что, в галереях никогда не был, что ли?

— В этой — еще не был.

— И что ты там не видел? Картины, пейзажи, портреты… Все одинаковые, все однообразные. — Юрий фыркнул и закатил глаза. — Тоска. Пойдем, я тебя в наш музей отведу, магический, хоть поглядишь на эти артефакты, из-за которых сыр-бор.

— Ничего не понял про сыр, но… кто меня туда пустит? — Тесей кивнул на людей в черных кожаных куртках, которые сопровождали их делегацию все время, ни на секунду не теряя из виду — вот и теперь двое из них не оставили его без надзора. Их лица казались высеченными из камня. Юрий оглянулся в их сторону, замялся, но тут же расцвел улыбкой:

— Договоримся.

Он и правда договорился, и уже через полчаса привел Тесея в один из отделов Минмагии на Невском. Они прошли длинными коридорами, миновали строгую даму-вахтершу, которая проводила их взглядом, видящим насквозь и тело, и душу, и пришли в музейную часть.

— Ну вот, — Юрий обвел широким жестом стенды и полки, — вот они, наши артефакты. Новые, старые, старинные, действующие и не очень, но руками лучше не трогать.

— Это понятно, — улыбнулся Тесей. — Сожжет дотла?

— Ну, как один из вариантов. Здесь и правда были разные волшебные вещи, частью известные Тесею по рассказам того же Юрия, частью совершенно незнакомые. На креплениях в стене лежали метлы для полета на шабаш: у одной из них не было половины прутьев, у другой они зеленели молодыми листочками. Рядом высились мечи: два двуручника, три полуторника. Тесей присел, разглядывая рукоять одного из них.

— Царские?

— Богатырские, — пояснил Юрий. — Мечи-кладенцы нужны, чтобы с врагами сражаться, как у ваших рыцарей Круглого стола. А этот, Самосек, — он указал на зеленоватый меч, — сам рубил головы, да еще и в змея мог превращаться.

Тесей присвистнул и перешел к следующей витрине. Предмет был смутно знакомым: если убрать дощечку-основу, то похоже на арфу.

— Гусли-самогуды, — опередил его вопрос Юрий. — Иногда сами играют, иногда танцевать заставляют.

— Опасное оружие, — хмыкнул Тесей. — О, дудочка! Как у Гаммельнского крысолова?

Юрий покачал головой:

— Нет. Она ягоду помогает собирать. Тут еще кувшинчик где-то должен быть, ага, вот он.

Дальше Юрий рассказывал об экспонатах не хуже экскурсовода, правда, в своей манере и с такими подробностями, о которых музейные работники предпочитают не упоминать. Уже через пять минут Тесей согласился с другом, что здесь гораздо интереснее, чем в любой картинной галерее — и правда, чего он там не видел. А тут было много необычных вещей. Например, скатерть-самобранка с подпаленным краем и заплатками по центру, три склянки с водой: живой, мертвой и… на третьей надпись была размыта. Простая иголка стояла под стеклянным колпаком и сверкала в свете ламп. Три дубинки образовывали треногу. Отдельный стол занимали модели: маленькая беленая печка, летучий корабль с раздутыми парусами и зеленый дуб с золотой цепью. В открытой шкатулке сверкали кольца и перстни, зеркальца и гребешки. Имелось три шапки-невидимки: одна — в виде соломенной шляпки с кокетливой лентой, две другие — в виде кепок. Юрий заставил примерить и подвел к зеркалу.

— У нас есть плащ-невидимка, — заявил Тесей. — Но шапка гораздо удобнее. С другой стороны, под плащом можно вдвоем спрятаться.

— Можно, — согласился Юрий. — Осторожней!

Тесей вовремя оглянулся и не наступил на кота, который катал по полу клубок шерстяных ниток.

— Васька… — Юрий подхватил клубок, который тут же сунул Тесею, потому что одной рукой удержать толстого рыжего кота не смог. — И тебе не совестно? У тебя тут мыши на воле бегают, под носом шныряют, а ты за чем охотишься?

— Клубок поймать проще, — пояснил Тесей, поглаживая кота за ухом. — Он же не сбежит.

— Еще как сбежит, он же волшебный, путь указы…

Из соседнего зала раздались крики, кот вздыбил шерсть и с громким воем сорвался с рук Юрия. Тот выругался, запнувшись на полуслове, выдохнул: «Берегись!», но Тесей ничего не успел сделать. Только понял, что его сбивают с ног, он падает, хватается за то, что попало под руку, видит испуганное лицо Юрия, губы которого произносят «Черт!» — а потом его уносит во тьму…

Тьма была холодной и твердой, от нее ломило спину и затылок. Тесей открыл глаза, сел, огляделся. Он оказался на небольшом выступе на склоне горы. Выше были только каменные отвесные стены и снежная вершина, ниже расстилался лес.

— Куда же меня занесло?

Он привычным движением взмахнул рукой, колдуя заклинание местоположения, только вот результат оказался нулевым. Палочки не было — вместо нее в ладони лежал красный шерстяной клубочек.

— Моргана подери!

Тесей хотел аппарировать, но невидимая стена не позволила — он только больно ударился и выпал в двух ярдах от того места, с которого попробовал перенестись.

— Ну вот это уже никуда… И как мне теперь до людей добраться? А лучше, конечно, до магов?..

Он не договорил, потому что клубочек и впрямь оказался непростым: он шевельнулся в руке, подпрыгнул и покатился вниз. А потом вернулся к нему. И опять вниз, как будто показывал дорогу домой, звал, манил за собой. Тесей сделал шаг и остановился.

— Я не знаю, что ты такое. И можно ли тебе доверять. Надеюсь, Юрий меня быстро найдет.

Он сел на камень, потер ноющий затылок: все-таки больно им приложился. Клубочек откатился на несколько ярдов и остановился, словно ожидая его решения. Тесей немного посидел, укутавшись в плащ, продрог (согревающие чары почему-то работали вполсилы), но так и не заметил ни малейшего движения, ни всплеска магии. Еще раз глянул на клубок, вспомнил последние слова Юрия — и сделал шаг, другой… Клубочек радостно подпрыгнул на месте и покатился вперед.

Через полчаса Тесей согрелся и перестал кутаться в плащ. Через час начал натирать ботинок, через два он чуть не подвернул ногу, потому что камень, казавшийся прочным, вдруг разломился пополам как раз тогда, когда он на него наступил. Через три небо заволокло черными тучами, беспалочковый Люмос светил слишком тускло, клубочек то и дело терялся среди бурой опавшей листвы, так что стоило поторопиться. И Тесей торопился, почти бежал, потуже завязав пояс и спрятав его концы в карманы, чтобы не цеплялись за ветки. Он мог долго бежать по ровной дороге, но не по пересеченной местности.

Тесей тяжело ухватился за ствол дерева и перевел дыхание, опять высматривая клубочек, что укатился вперед и спрятался в кустах. Но вместо этого встретился взглядом с чужими глазами — мрачными, карими, почти человеческими — и беззвучно охнул. Перед ним стоял медведь. Громадный, ему по плечо, и Тесей боялся представить, каким он будет, если встанет на задние лапы. Верхняя губа и нос медведя опасно подрагивали, из горла слышалось едва слышное пока рычание. Тесей на миг закрыл глаза, собираясь с духом. Так, медведи — гордые животные, как гиппогрифы, а он знал, как надо вести себя с гиппогрифами. Так что сработает. Должно сработать.

Он поклонился и негромко сказал:

— Приветствую. — Медведь, собиравшийся идти к нему, остановился, прислушиваясь. — Прости, что потревожил тебя.

Тесей застыл, не зная, что еще сказать — и это не считая того, что вообще разговаривать с животными не очень-то умно. Ньют не в счет, у Ньюта со зверьем особые отношения.

— Я оказался здесь случайно и прошу позволения пройти по твоей земле.

Медведь кивнул — или Тесею показалось? Нет, не показалось, вон медведь подтолкнул к нему клубочек и мотнул головой в сторону тропинки.

— Благодарю.

Тесей прошел в ярде от медведя, ощутил его горячее дыхание на своей руке, еле сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. И потом не обернулся, хотя очень хотелось, но слишком уж плохая примета — оборачиваться. Зато спиной он еще долго ощущал изучающий взгляд.

Дальше идти стало проще, тропинка уже не осыпалась камнями, была мягкой и пружинила под ногами. То и дело попадали пещеры и заброшенные штольни. У одной из них он встретил девушку. Она сидела на камне и заплетала иссиня-черную косу звенящей лентой. При его появлении она замерла, внимательно его изучая, и от ее взгляда Тесею стало не по себе: неужели фэйри?

Девушка кивнула и чуть насмешливо сказала:

— Ты говорить-то умеешь или язык проглотил?

— Здравствуйте. — Тесей помнил, что не стоит разговаривать с феями, а еще - что не стоит их злить. — Говорить умею, но не очень хорошо, я… — он задумался на секунду, — не местный.

— Ты откуда здесь?

— Оттуда, — он махнул рукой вверх. Девушка не поверила, уточнила:

— Оттуда? С горы?

— Да.

— А ты… — Она замялась, еще раз оглядев его с ног до головы. — А ты там кого-нибудь встретил? Не людей, они там редко ходят, а… кого-то другого?

— Встретил медведя.

— И? — Девушка с любопытством ожидала ответа, покусывая сухую веточку с красными ягодками. Тесей, чувствуя себя до ужаса глупо, все же сказал:

— Медведь разрешил пройти.

— Хорошо, — почему-то обрадовалась она. — А ты заплутал, что ли? — Тесей помотал головой, не понимая. Она тут же поправилась: — Заблудился, потерялся?

— Нет, у меня… вот он… — Он показал на клубочек.

— Ух ты! Можно? — Девушка, не дожидаясь разрешения, поймала клубочек, как мышку, положила на ладонь, погладила, накрыла другой сверху, согревая. — Устал, бедный. — Тесей промолчал, потому что не понял: она это про него сказала или про клубок? — Пойдем, я тебя выведу.

— Спасибо, но я…

— Идем.

Она так и не отдала ему клубочек, зато решительно зашагала вперед, так что пришлось идти следом. Девушка шла быстро, как будто не по лесу, а по парковой аллее. Иногда терялась за деревьями или за поворотом, и тогда Тесею мерещилось, что она превращается в маленькую ящерку и исчезает в траве. Вообще все происходящее казалось ему сном наяву: и это перемещение Мерлин знает куда, и медведь, и девушка в зеленом как будто шелковом платье, чувствующая себя хозяйкой в лесу. А потом она внезапно остановилась и осторожно погладила его по щеке.

— Не спи, мы уже пришли. Ты, Тесеюшко, уже пришел. А мне пора возвращаться. Иди, там, внизу по тропинке, на заимке один из твоих живет. — Она подтолкнула Тесея теплой ладонью в спину. — Иди.

Он не помнил, как дошел до домика, возле которого ярко горел костер. Не помнил, как говорил с хозяином, что рассказывал про себя и свои сегодняшние приключения. Но вот проснулся Тесей оттого, что в глаза светило солнце. Он лежал в постели в маленькой комнате, пахнущей деревом, его плащ висел на крючке возле двери, ботинки стояли под кроватью, а клубочек выглядывал из кружки на столе. Тесей с трудом поднялся — непривычные к долгой ходьбе мышцы гудели, потер глаза и вышел на порог.

— О, проснулся, соня.

Седой взлохмаченный мужчина что-то варил на устроенном во дворе очаге. Тесей накинул на плечи плащ: было свежо, на пожухлой траве и облетевших кустах серебрилась роса.

— Здравствуйте.

— И тебе не хворать. Тебя как звать-то?

— Тесей.

— Имя какое-то… да и акцент, — хмыкнул хозяин.

— Я из Британии, — пояснил Тесей.

— Понятно. Я Арсений, будем знакомы.

Тесей пожал его ладонь.

— Я вчера что-нибудь рассказывал?

— Нет, упал мне на руки и заснул. Садись завтракать, разговоры потом.

Они молча поели: овсяная каша, горячий чай и пирожки с повидлом. После Арсений, прикрыв глаза, долго и со вкусом курил трубку, то и дело пуская колечки дыма. Тесей тоже молчал, греясь на солнце и наслаждаясь покоем.

— А теперь рассказывай. Мне очень интересно, как ты, британский чародей, тут оказался.

Тесей подивился такой беспечности: не зная точно, что он маг, Арсений так легко говорит ему о волшебстве? Тесей не сдержался:

— У вас тут что, Статут не действует?

— Действует, — хмыкнул Арсений. — Только то, что ты чародей, за версту видно. Но важнее то, что она тебя привела. Значит, тебе можно доверять.

— Она? Кто она?

Арсений пожал плечами и едва заметно мотнул головой в ту сторону, откуда Тесей пришел, а потом повторил:

— Начинай уже.

Тесей принялся за рассказ, опуская многие детали, но и без того история выходила слишком фантастическая. Слушая его, Арсений покусывал черенок трубки и хмурил брови.

— Нда. И что мне с тобой делать?

— Сообщить в Петроград, если это возможно, — теперь Тесей пожал плечами. — Совой, через камин, письмом…

— На деревню дедушке… — Арсений отлевитировал к себе блюдце и почти высохшее яблоко, поморщился, признался: — Фонит сильно, изображение вообще редко бывает, но попробовать можно.

Тесей с интересом уставился на чужой артефакт: яблоко каталось по тарелочке, но ни звука, ни картинки не было. Арсений опять поморщился, расстроенный неудачей:

— Эх, ладно, есть еще один вариант. И не письмом, тебя самого отправим.

Тесей промолчал. Связаться со своими он не мог: беспалочковая магия по-прежнему действовала вполсилы, а палочка пропала неизвестно где. Аппарировать также не вышло — он опять попал в невидимую стену. Так что оставалось надеяться на чужую помощь.

Арсений поманил его за собой:

— Пойдем.

В доме он, не переставая говорить, почему-то принялся за уборку — стал отодвигать от стены шкаф:

— Не самый лучший вариант, конечно, они стража завели, но что поделать. Из-за тебя там наверняка буча поднялась: еще бы, пропал инмаг! Так что тебя лучше вернуть на базу как можно скорее. А если через печку — то это только через четыре часа, когда время приема почты подойдет, да через три станции, то есть еще часа четыре, — бормотал Арсений, и Тесей половины не понимал, хотя почти все слова были знакомыми. — А так быстрее выйдет. Заодно кое-что захватишь, передашь Настеньке. — Он не оборачиваясь махнул рукой. — Вон там цветок на окне, аленький.

— Какой? — не понял Тесей, озираясь. На подоконнике стояло четыре цветка, но какой из них «аленький», он не понимал.

— Лазоревый, огненный, — пояснил Арсений, и Тесей наконец определился. — Да, вот он.

Тесей взял горшок, стараясь не подносить цветок слишком близко: он сыпал искрами.

— А Настенька — это… — Тесей наконец вспомнил, что Юрий рассказывал про аленький цветочек, — ваша младшая дочка?

— Старшая внучка. Цветок ей для каких-то опытов в школе нужен. И в шкафу на окне бутылку в плетенке захвати — не Настеньке, ясно дело, а… Хотя нет, ее не надо. Что же там Игорь просил?.. Так, поставь пока цветок, сейчас я тебе все соберу, потом дверь открою.

Он сложил в холщовую сумку мешочки с разрыв-травой, цветом папоротника, какими-то семенами и сушеным листом черной смородины, поставил туда же горшочек меда, две бутыли зеленого стекла, все в паутинке, положил пару кусков железа («Метеоритное» — важно заявил Арсений), с трудом впихнул зеленую шкатулку и вручил Тесею вместо с цветком.

— А, чуть не забыл: деньги у тебя тебя есть?

Мелочь нашлась в кармане, Тесей вытащил целую горсть, но Арсений сказал, что хватит и одной монетки.

— Неважно, какой, главное, чтобы она была именно от тебя.

Арсений стянул со стены за отодвинутым шкафом ковер, открыв портрет. С него пронзительными, слишком живыми для нарисованного глазами глядел старик с бронзовым лицом, в азиатском костюме.

— Монетку ему дай - пропустит.

Тесей бросил серебряный сикль: старик ловко поймал его когтистой рукой, попробовал на зуб, махнул, разрешая проходить.

— Передавай привет Настеньке и Игорю! — крикнул Арсений.

Тесей кивнул, шагнул в картину — и вышел в сокровищницу. Гор золота под ногами не наблюдалось, но сундуки стояли, была разложена золотая и серебряная посуда, наполненная кольцами и прочими украшениями. Тесей, все еще сжимая горшок с цветком, подошел поближе, чтобы рассмотреть — и тут же раздался противный вой.

— Сигнализация, чтоб ее Несси проглотила, — вздохнул он и стал готовить объяснительную речь, но тут к нему вышел трехголовый дракон, и Тесей поперхнулся словами. Впрочем, волшебная тварь не торопилась его сжигать или пожирать, и Тесей перевел дух. Дракон, ростом с хорошего гиппогрифа, щелкал языками и подрагивал хвостом, но не как перед ударом, а словно… Тесей не поверил глазам. Дракон вел себя как котенок, которого разбудили от сладкого сна: он жмурился и, выпуская когти, переступал лапами в молочном шаге.

— Подняли, да? — Тесей старался говорить помягче, и две головы кивнули. Третья опять дремала. — Ложная тревога, спи дальше, я гость, гость.

— Мы вроде никого не приглашали.

Тесей развернулся, потому что дракон не был опасен. А вот маги, возникшие за спиной, — были. Один — высокий, седой и, хоть коротко стриженный, все равно взлохмаченный, совсем как Арсений, другой — пониже ростом, с каштановыми волосами, чем-то похожий на отца Тесея, и третий — абсолютно лысый.

— Здравствуйте, господа, я Тесей Скамандер, британский аврорат….

— Как вы здесь оказались? — оборвал его седой. Он смотрел сурово, и, хоть не держал палочку наизготовку, Тесей сразу понял: он очень силен и опасен.

— Евгений Петрович, ну видно же, что от Сергеева, — ворчливо заметил лысый. — Вон, его подарки, да и ходом этим только Сергеев пользуется. Игорь, отбой, опасности никакой. Я пошел, у меня там три десятка шалопаев и хрупкие склянки. Евгений Петрович, идемте.

Седой не хотел уходить, но лысый все-таки его увел. Оставшийся маг протянул руку:

— Здравствуйте, Тесей Скамандер. Я - Игорь Кощеев, директор школы чародейства Колдовсторец. Пойдемте наверх, я сообщу, что вы у нас.

— Там и правда подняли бучу? — Тесей потер висок, предчувствуя грядущий скандал и долгие неприятные разговоры с начальством.

— Еще какую! — усмехнулся Игорь, ведя его по извилистым коридорам и деревянным лестницам. — Особенно когда поняли, что ваша палочка осталась в музее, а вы сами оказались за сотни километров от Петрограда.

— Да, то еще приключение вышло.

Они поднялись на второй этаж и пошли по коридору с множеством дверей. Из-за них слышались детские голоса, и Тесей мимоходом подумал, что было бы интересно посмотреть школу — похожа ли на Хогвартс или нет?

— Пожалуйста, проходите.

Игорь открыл перед ним дверь, пропуская вперед. Тесей с интересом осмотрелся и понял, что все кабинеты немного похожи друг на друга. Шкафы с папками и книгами, артефактами и безделушками, на стенах портреты предшественников и соратников (только в Хогвартсе они были живыми), на столе вечное перо, чернильница и стопка бумаг. Кроме того, здесь были большая шахматная доска с таким количеством фигур, что глаза разбегались (у Эвермонда в свое время на столе стоял фидхелл), и вазочка с разноцветными сахарными горошинками (Трэверс предпочитал зефиринки, сам Тесей — ириски).

— Цветок можно поставить на подоконник, да, возле птицы, — сказал Кощеев.

Похожая на феникса красавица величественно наклонила голову, разрешая Тесею ее потеснить.

— Арсений просил передать его Настеньке.

— Передадим, не беспокойтесь. Мешок… — Игорь хлопнул в ладоши, и тут же появился немного чумазый человечек, похожий на брауни и такой же лохматый. — Нафанаил, заберите, пожалуйста. А вы, мистер Скамандер, присаживайтесь, угощайтесь.

Кощеев еще раз хлопнул в ладоши, и на небольшой салфетке, лежавшей на краю стола, тут же возникли чашки с ароматным чаем, забеленным молоком, корзинка с булочками и вазочка с медом.

— Спасибо.

— А я пока сообщу, что вы у нас.

Тесей молча кивнул, потому что Игорь набирал на телефоне номер.

— Василиса, соедините меня с Черномором Святогоровичем. Что? На совещании? Ну понятно, что важное и не беспокоить. Вы ему передайте, что у меня Тесей Скамандер, хорошо? Спасибо. — Он положил трубку. — Да вы пейте, не стесняйтесь.

Тесей, хоть и не был голодным, в полной мере оценил угощение. Игорь, заметив его интерес к салфетке, рассказывал про скатерть-самобранку, как вдруг прервался на полуслове.

— Простите. — Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана небольшое овальное зеркало. — Да, свет мой зеркальце… Что? Да, сейчас. Простите, мистер Скамандер.

Игорь исчез за дверью, а Тесей решил, что сладкого уже хватит и надо размять ноги. Он взял чашку и подошел к окну. Отсюда было видно, как дети во дворе играют в какую-то игру, что-то вроде крикета. Тесей разглядел парнишку, похожего на Ньюта, и решил болеть за его команду. Минуты три всего поболел, потому что вернувшийся Игорь позвал его:

— Вас там ждут. Был рад познакомиться.

— Я тоже.

Тесей пожал ему руку и шагнул в камин. Прямиком в объятия Юрия.

— Ну Тесей, ну черт рыжий! Напугал, всех на уши поставил.

— Да я сам напугался, — улыбнулся Тесей. — Что случилось-то?

— Да заклятья друг на друга наложились, артефакт, которого ты коснулся, сработал, еще кот этот, вот и вышла чертовщина. Сам-то как?

— Нормально. У меня же был лучший в мире гид, — он вытащил из кармана чуть не забытый у Арсения клубочек, — вывел меня.

Клубочек выскочил из его ладони, готовый показывать дорогу, и на него тут же напрыгнул черный котенок.

— А ну брысь! Не хватало еще…

— Да ладно тебе. — Тесей поднял котенка, погладил за ухом. Тот радостно заурчал и неожиданно залез в рукав. — Эй!

— Все, теперь Барсик твой. Забирай к себе в Британию. Все улажено, со всеми обговорено. Вот твоя палочка, вот твои соотечественники, вот ваши сопровождающие до портала — чтобы никто нигде не потерялся.

Барсику в Британии понравилось. Может, он иногда и скучал по клубочкам, которые катаются сами по себе, но и со снитчем тоже играл с удовольствием. А еще он обожал таскать у Тесея из карманов перчатки и спать в них.


End file.
